Goodbye
by NavySailor
Summary: Some times there's no Good in Goodbye...


David stared into the eyes of his team, the hard metal of a gun pressed into the back of his head as the ground below hurt his knees. They had never seen it coming if they were all honest, had never thought twice about the young agent. He had interviewed like all others and Emily had felt something off so he was passed over for Grace a young and extremely intelligent agent that Spence had loved immediately.

John had been passed over for almost every promotion and harbored a rage inside about his talent as an agent not being recognized that scared most. He snapped moments after the team had been called into the round table room for a case. They had all left their weapons locked away in their respective desks, a mistake that would cost dearly. The young man had grabbed his weapon, marched in and taken the team hostage while in a rage. He would listen to no one and now pressed a cell into Rossi's hand, his own cell.

"Call your wife Agent Rossi. I'm not unreasonable," he said as he looked at the rest of the team tied up and gagged on the floor. "Call her and tell her goodbye sir because this will be goodbye."

Dave nodded his head slightly as fear coursed through every fiber of his being. He didn't want to die today and he most certainly didn't want Krystall to have to listen. He did however want to tell her he loved her one last time because she was his everything.

John removed Rossi's gag but kept his gun pressed against his head and watched carefully as the agent pulled up his wife's number. Rossi put the phone on speaker before he could demand so and it rang.

"Hello?" Krystall answered.

"Krystall…" Dave spoke now his voice cracking with grief and fear before he could even stop it.

"David what's wrong?" she asked a surge of fear running through her.

"I love you so much Cara. I'm so sorry but I don't think I'll be coming home today," he told her choking on his words as he fought back tears.

"David what's going on? Are you okay?" she asked now more scared than ever. Her breathing was heavier as she tried to reign in the panic forming in her chest. He sounded so scared and so sad and she hated hearing him sound like that because it broke her heart every time.

John pressed his weapon harder into the back of Rossi's head reminding him to watch what he said. He didn't need some FBI wife calling the cops and making his life more difficult than these agents already had. The BAU was empty the team having done interviews and unfortunately catching a case right before their shift ended. He had all the time in the world and boy did John plan on using it.

"Everything's fine darling. I just want you to know I love you more than life itself," Dave told her as tears now fell. He glanced up from the spot he'd been staring at on the carpet to see Emily in tears and Luke angrily staring daggers at the Unsub. God he would miss them so much, the team were his kids in every way possible and he just wished the Unsub would stop with his death. At the very least he hoped Krystall wouldn't have to hear the gunshot sure to come any minute now.

"David you're scaring me please tell me what's going on," she said now crying as she ran out of the house and to the car. If he wouldn't tell her over the phone then she'd go to him and they'd talk. She just hoped it wasn't what she feared most because being the wife of a profiler she knew one day he might not be so lucky hunting down an unsub.

"I can't," he told her his voice breaking with a quiet sob. "I'm so sorry Krystall. I love you so much."

"Hang up," John ordered with a threatening whisper.

"David please. I love you. Please tell me what's happening!" she begged as she sped through the streets of D.C.

"I'm sorry Cara. I love you. Goodbye," he told her before ending the call.

John adjusted the gun to the center of Agent David Rossi's head, "Any last words agent?"

David said nothing to John determined for his last words to be those of love spoken to his wife, his soulmate.

"You don't have to do this John!" Emily yelled having somehow gotten the gag around her neck.

"Oh but I do! I've been passed over for everything! No one will recognize my talent as an agent!" he yelled jabbing the gun in her direction before moving it back to Rossi's head. "Well they won't be able to ignore me now, will they?"

"John this is not the solution!" Emily pleaded.

"It's the only solution!" he yelled at her angrily.

"No it's not! Killing us will only get you prison! You can't betray the organization you serve in to get attention, that won't help you!"

"They betrayed me first!" he practically screamed at her. His mind set he refocused on the gray haired agent in front of him. He was determined to get his sweet revenge starting with the man who started the stupid Unit that denied him entry.

The door behind John swung open with enough force to startle everyone in the room, "Freeze!"

"No! I will get what I want finally and no one will stop me!" John roared in rage. "I'm done following orders!" he yelled. A gunshot range out in the room and everyone froze not sure as to whom had fired their weapon. John crumbled to the ground revealing a guard from down stairs standing in the doorway, weapon drawn.

Dave collapsed in relief the second he realized it was over sending a silent prayer of thanks to God.

"David!" Krystall yelled as she pushed past the guard and into the room. She dropped to her knees next to him the second she reached his side pulling his large frame into her arms.

The guard silently released the rest of the team from their bonds checking to make sure everyone was okay.

"How are you here?" he asked as a fresh wave of tears took over. He pulled her into a crushing hug unable to let his wife go even for a moment.

"I had to know you were okay," she offered in way of explanation crying as they held each other tight.

"I love you so much Cara," he told her.

"I love you too David."

After a moment they stood, the bullpen already filled with police taking statements. Determined to avoid speaking with anyone, Rossi guided Krystall into his office and over to the couch where they sat. Without even thinking he kissed her wanting to feel that she was real and there, not some figment of his imagination. He knew that he was home the moment his lips touched her's. The kiss was sweet and yet hard and filled with all the love and fear he felt the last hour. His lips pressed into hers as she pressed back needing the connection just as much, he guessed. Only when they both needed to breath did he pull away and instead pulled her into his embrace just needing to hold her.

"I love you," she whispered to him. He was okay, she reminded herself. He's alive and holding her and they were okay, she repeated over and over in her head.

"I love you too. So, so much," he told Krystall as he maneuvered them to lay down. Pulling her to his chest, he buried his face in the crook of her neck from where he lay behind her and took a shuttered breath.

"We're okay David, you're okay," she reminded him gently as she squeezed the arms wrapped around her.

He squeezed back, hugging her to himself not wanting to ever let go again.


End file.
